


Accidental Truth

by suallenparker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitzsimmons have a little mishap and May has to deal with the consequences. Or the one where Coulson is high on truth serum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Truth

She would kill them. She would! It was after midnight and she hadn’t slept more than two hours a night since weeks and this was it! She would kill them!

Probably not. They still needed these two idiots.

Melinda May closed her eyes and counted to ten. She was calm. She was relaxed. She would not strangle the two people in front of her. Oh no, she would not! She opened her eyes. “You drugged Coulson?” she asked.

“It’s a harmless truth serum,” said Fitz.

“Well, probably harmless,” said Simmons. “We haven’t tested it yet and the components are … “

“It’s mostly harmless,” said Fitz.

“He should be fine.” Simmons pulled her shoulders up. “We’re so sorry.”

They stood outside Phil’s hotel room. Fitzsimmons had retreated behind a white plastic table. As if that could really stop her. Melinda clenched her fists and concentrated on her breathing, while the two of them rambled on.

“Maybe he should be monitored,” said Fitz.

“We’re so sorry,” said Simmons.

“He probably should be monitored.”

“So very sorry.”

“You have a higher clearance level and we thought …”

“He needs to be monitored,” said Simmons. “We’re not sure what other side effects the serum might have. We’re so sorry.”

Melinda squinted. “Other side effects?”

Fitz blushed. “He’s in not pain at the moment. Just very … happy. And talkative.”

“We’re really sorry, Agent May,” said Simmons.

“The gun just went off.” Fitz blushed harder and looked away. “It was an accident!”

Simmons caressed Fitz’ arm. “At least we know now that the rage of the gun needs to be recalibrated,” she said. “Maybe also reduce the endorphins in the serum and …”

Before Fitz could join Simmons’ scientific mumbling, May interjected, “Why didn’t you attach Coulson to one of your mini-computers?”

“He takes them off,” said Simmons.

Fitz still didn’t dare to look at Melinda. “He doesn’t like to be poked.”

“We’re so sorry,” said Simmons. “We would give him a sedative, but that might interact with the serum and maybe…”

Melinda raised a brow. “Maybe what?”

Simmons swallowed. “Stop his heart?”

Were they serious? How could they be so very smart and yet so damn irresponsible? She took a breath and counted to ten again.

“We’re so sorry,” said Fitz.

“We’re so very, very sorry,” said Simmons.

Melinda gritted her teeth. “Leave. Now.”

And they did. Quickly.

o0o

Melinda knocked before she entered his room. He stood in front of the window that went out to the back, still wearing his suit. His tie was on top of his bed. He was humming _Everlasting Love_. And he was definitely on drugs. Damn it!

“Phil?” she asked.

He turned around. The first to buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned. “I love when you use my fist name.” He smiled.

This would be hard. She always wanted to touch him and having him look so approachable, so within her reach wasn’t helping. “How are you feeling?”

“Relaxed.” Still smiling, he came up to her. “Happy. My head feels like voices sound like on helium. Kinda …” He tilted his head and thought for a moment, before he continued, “squeaky. Do you like Mickey Mouse?”

She would kill Fitzsimmons! She would!

“What happened?” she asked calmly.

“Fitz shot me.” He grinned. “And then I gave two warning shots. Into his head.” He looked pleased with himself. “I really like the musical. Is that odd?”

“What …?” Gosh, his face was so open and vulnerable. She simultaneously wanted to kiss him and force Fitzsimmons to run a hundred miles.

“Chicago,” he said. “The musical? Love the music. Did I ever tell you that?”

“No.”

His smile. She loved that smile so much.

“Do you like dancing?” He raised his hand as if to touch her but dropped it again. “I love dancing. We never danced together.” There was longing in his eyes.

Her heart ached. “Phil.”

He sighed and reached for her again. “You have beautiful eyes.” His fingers felt soft against her cheek.

“You could ask me anything you want right now and I’d tell you the truth,” he said. He put a stray of hair behind her ear, then he placed his hand on her nape. His thumb caressed the spot of skin behind her ear. She wanted to lean into his touch. She wanted to touch him. But he was intoxicated and this wasn’t fair. It would be so easy to kiss him. This wasn’t fair at all.

She held herself straight. Her hands clenched again. “You usually don’t lie to me either.”

“No, I don’t.” He smiled. “I keep secrets. Not like your secret. I’m not reporting on you to anybody or something like that, but secrets.” He pulled his hand away and she missed his touch.

“You can tell me whatever you want.”

“No, I can’t.” Suddenly he looked sad. She had disappointed him again. She pressed her lips together. She wouldn’t ask for things he wasn’t given her freely. Not even for truth. Not when he was this vulnerable. She loved him too much. Gosh, she would kill Fitzsimmons for this!

His smile returned. “We should dance some time. We have good rhythm together.”

“We have.”

“You won’t ask for my secrets, will you?” he asked. “Too bad.” He sighed.

This was so unfair.

“You should get some rest. Sleep it off.”

“Will you stay?”

“You need monitoring.”

“I hate these computer thingies. Make me feel like a rat in a cage.” He frowned. “I hate being poked.”

“You think you can sleep?”

“Maybe we should play twenty questions.” He looked at her, his eyes filled with hope.

She had to smile. “That’s a game for a stake out.”

He grinned. “I don’t mind.”

“Phil.” He was adorable and she wanted to kiss him.

“I’m not tired at all.”

“I can see that.” She would kill Fitzsimmons. This time she meant it!

He shook his head slightly. “You should sleep.”

“Will you wear one of those monitors?”

“You don’t sleep enough.” There was such tenderness in his voice. She loved him.

“I’m fine,” she said.

“No, you’re not.” Even high on Fitzsimmons knew what, he saw through her. Sometimes she forgot how much he cared. She hated to worry him. Right now there wasn’t much she could do about it.

She swallowed. “I will be.”

He touched her elbow briefly. “You don’t have to go through everything alone, you know.”

“I’m not alone.” She swallowed again. “I have you.”

“Yes.” He smiled. “Yes, you have me.” He sighed. “I want to kiss you,” he said.

Yes, please! Her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes widened.

“Don’t worry.” He chuckled. “I won’t. I want to, I’d love to, but I won’t.”

“Why not?” She couldn’t hold the question back.

“You like your distance. And I love you.”

She had expected anything but that. “You don’t mean this.” She nibbled on her lip. “You’re gonna regret this.”

“You do know what a truth serum is, right?”

“You love Audrey.”

“Not like I love you.” He chuckled again. “That’s a secret I should’ve kept, isn’t it?” He ran his hand through his face. “I’m sorry.”

“Phil.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Couldn’t you’ve told me that when you weren’t on drugs?” she asked.

“I’m usually smart enough to keep my mouth shut.”

This was insane. “You talk all the time!”

“I love talking to you. You’re a good listener.” He took a breath. “Aren’t you running away because of the toxin or because of me?”

She loved how he looked at her right now. Trusting, open. In love. His eyes closed when she cradled his face and he looked peaceful.

She kissed him. His arms wrapped around her waist and he kissed her back with a passion that made her knees weak.

“I love you.” She took a breath and leaned her forehead against his. “I love you,” she repeated. “I love you too.”

He kissed her again.

Maybe she didn’t have to kill Fitzsimmons after all.


End file.
